Momo Chan
by Smart Angel
Summary: It's New Years day and Yoh and Anna are having their usual celebration. But this time, something different will happen. What secrets will Anna finally be able to tell her fiancée? YohXAnna OneShort. Original title: Momochan


January 1st, 2000. 1AM in the morning. The residents of Japan were going out to the New Year's festival and to the sanctuary to do the Hatsumoude. The snow covered the entire city of Tokyo and the stars were shining brightly for a young couple sitting by a lake.

New Years was always a special occasion for Yoh and Anna. It was five years ago, in 1995, during this same occasion, that they meet. After Yoh saved Anna from the darkness of her heart, Kino started to train her to become an itako. Yoh wasn't allowed to send Anna any letter or call her during that time period, this way he wouldn't get in the way of her training. He was just allowed to talk to her during one time of year, and that was New Year. So every New Year he visited her and his grandmother, and spent New Year's eve and New Years day alone with Anna. It was their special day.

The days before New Years were no different than usual. Anna trained Yoh, slapped him, acted cold, gave him chores and Yoh wined and smiled. But on that special occasion things were different. On those days Anna would not raise her hand to Yoh or train him, and Yoh would not wine. The two of them spend the day together watching the Kouhaku Uta Gassen and by the time of the Hatsumoude they would go to the temples, then they would spent some time alone and go back home.

Yoh and Anna had just finished the Hatsumoude and now they were enjoying the view of the frozen lake. Neither of them dared to speak. Both were lost in their own little words, enjoying each other's company. Yoh was holding his fiancée close to him, to make sure she wasn't cold. And Anna rested her head on his shoulder, making the shaman smile with satisfaction. That was a sign that Anna was happy. But there was still something that worried him.

"Are alright ?" he asked looking at her, the smile gone. He would never forget what happened five years ago. He would never let her get hurt like that again.

But Anna just rolled her eyes. She was tired of hearing the same thing over and over again. She knew he asked those question because he cared about her, but it was annoying. She was fine, the only problem was that he kept interrupting perfect moments like this to ask the same stupid question he asked ten minutes ago!

"Yes…" Anna closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. Then she looked up at him "I can control my powers now, and you chose a very good place for us to rest. It's far away from everyone, so none of those thoughts or feelings can invade my mind."

He smiled gently at her.

"I knew you were going to like it." He then kissed the top of her head, making the itako smile. Something that showed she was really, really, really happy.

Silence again.

"The…" she hesitated. Anna didn't want to end that moment, but she needed to speak. "The Shaman Fight is going to start very soon."

"I know. And I'm ready… Thanks to you." He said smiling "I know I'm not strong enough comparing to that Ren guy but… I'm going to win. And when I do, I'm going to bring Matamune back. And I will also make that power of yours disappears… And then I'll make you the Shaman Queen." He laughed at that last part "I know that's not really your dream or the reason you train me so much but… But I will make that happen anyway."

"You better." She looked angry. "I don't want you running off and marrying some other girl."

Yoh laughed. Anna was so cute when she was jealous.

"I love you." He said smiling "You know that."

"Of course I know. You say it all the time. It gets annoying." She paused for a second "Your friend, Manta… He looks a lot like Matamune."

"I know. I couldn't believe myself at first."

"I'm happy you made a friend Yoh." She said, looking at him "I still can't believe what you told me two years ago." She looked sad now "That you didn't have any friends. That no one liked you. They are a bunch of idiots." She heard him laugh "I don't want you to be lonely like before,"

"I'm not, thanks to Manta" he was still smiling "And now that you moved in with me… I'm even less lonely!"

"I'm honored to be the one who brought you so much happiness" she said serious "You could be even happier if you didn't wine so much during your training! You disobey me and I'm forced to slap you! Is your own fault, just so you know."

"But is fun to see you angry!"

"Shut up!" she said angry "If it wasn't for the fact that today is new years you would be at the bottom at that frozen lake." She pointed at the lake.

"That's what I love about New Years!" he said smiling happily "I can call you cute as much as I want, and you won't hit me!"

"Baka."

The boy just laughed.

Silence took over again. Yoh started passing his finger through Anna's hair, making the girl relax. She closed her eyes ignoring all the thoughts that were invading her mind on that instant. All she wanted was to spend her time with Yoh.

"I just remembered something." Anna broke the silence again, making Yoh look at her "Your mother is sending something to me. It should arrive in a few days, so if you ever receive a letter coming from the Asakura Mansion it belongs to me. Just in case I'm not home when the package arrives."

"What's in the package?" Yoh asked curiously.

"Pictures of you when you were little." She said as-a-matter-of-fact.

"W-What?" his face was now completely red. You could see no difference between an apple and his face, expect that his face had eyes "W-Why would kaa-san send you that?"

"Because I asked her to." She said in the same tone as before. "I am your fiancée, and I have the right to have one or two pictures of you from when you were little."

"But that's not fair" he yelled, making a frowning "Baa-chan is blind so she dosen't have a camera! There are no pictures of you when you were a kid! So I can't have any pictures of you because—"

"How do you know that?" Anna interrupted him, with a surprised expression.

"I asked her." He answered, confused by the question Anna made. It wasn't like her.

"Hentai!" she was going to slap when she remembered the date. Okay, he was safe for now. But tomorrow he wouldn't get away.

"Maybe I am." He said, and started to look at the stars, with an unusual serious expression "But I can't help myself. You never tell me anything about your past and… I know you want to tell me yourself, and I want you to tell me when you're ready and when you can trust enough but… Sometimes you seem so sad because of something that happened to you when you were a kid, and I feel bad 'cause… Because… I don't know how to help. I feel useless. I want to help you Anna-chan."

"Don't call me Anna-chan." She closed her eyes and switched her position. Now she was laying on Yoh's laps, and he was playing with the locks of her hair. "And if you want, I can tell you everything now."

"Really?" Yoh stared at her in disbelief "You will tell me everything, Anna-Chan?"

"Don't put 'chan' after my name." she was angry now "And yes. Ask me, and I'll answer."

"If I ask you… I'm afraid you'll get angry. How 'bout you tell me from the begging? And don't forget to tell me how you looked like!"

"Okay." She rolled her eyes "My mom and my dad… Well, I can't remember much about them. It's getting harder and harder to remember. Not that I'm complaining. They were from a very rich family. Children… They didn't want children to love and care for them, but to give a good appearance to the public. That's why they had me." He sighed deeply "When I was a baby I was perfect. When we were outside the house my parents would take care of me, but on the inside they would give me to the nurses. I could feel their hearts and hear their inner thoughts, so I would be constantly crying. That made everyone angry"

"Anna…" Yoh could see pain in her eyes as she spoke.

"My house was haunted by many ghosts. I could see them. And they knew that. Because they noticed I could see them they started to… Manifest. To try get my attention. But the one who noticed the most were my parents and their visitors. Because the manifestations only occurred when I was around, they blamed me. When I grew older I learned to talk. So I started to talk to the ghosts and tell my parents and the servants about everything I saw. I thought it was normal, so when we were outside I did the same. I talked about the deaths of the ghosts and the things they told me. Things I shouldn't know. That made people see me as a demon girl. And my family was the family that gave birth to the demon girl."

Yoh wanted to hug her and tell her she didn't need to go on. That he understated what she was feeling, and that everything was over now. He thought about interrupting her, but didn't even open his mouth. He noticed that, somehow, she looked happier than before. Of course… She was finally getting rid of all that pain. At every word she said she would feel lighter and lighter. She didn't have t carry that weight anymore. She was leaving all that pain behind and only keeping the nice feelings.

"I would lock myself in my room for most of the time. I couldn't take to hear all those thoughts. All those bad feelings. My parents couldn't take it either. I would be constantly sick and scream in despair all the time. After three years they gave up and abandoned me. I spent two days feeling hungry and cold. I created an oni and ran to a cave in the mountains where I found shelter. I was isolated so I stopped creating onis. But I was still hungry and cold… And then I lost conscious. After that Keiko-sama and Kino-sensei found me."

"Kaa-san too?"

"Hai." Anna was more relaxed now. She even had a smile on her face "Kino-sensei couldn't see my injuries, so Keiko-sama gave me a bath and took care of them. When I woke up I was in a state where I couldn't talk or remember what had happen to me. Kino-sensei and Keik-sama gave a room, feed me and took care of me."

Yoh smiled at that.

"Did you know that I was almost send to live with you?" she asked, now looking at him.

Yoh's eyes grew bigger.

"Really?"

"Yup." Anna nodded " Your mother wanted to take me to Izumo with her and raise me by your side. At the time it was already decided we were going to be engaged, so your mother thought it would be better if we were raised together."

"And why didn't you come?!" Yoh was now angry "You could have opened yourself to me long before if you had come! You would be happier then you were!"

"Kino-sensei wanted to raise me. She noticed my powers and my enormous amount of energy and thought something bad could happen if I went back to normal while in Izumo. She decided it would be better to wait until you were older, and Matamune to come back from his journey around the world, to make me open myself up to you and finally accept my powers. When I remembered everything I closed my self up and the onis came back."

"I see…"

"When I was younger I had long hair." She mentioned looking at him straight in the eyes.

"I can't really imagine you with long hair…"

"I decided to cut it one day… It was hard to take care of it."

"But I bet you looked so cut with long hair! Why did you cut it?" he asked, making a sad puppy dog face.

"Asakura Yoh, are you saying I'm UGLUY with short hair?" she got up angry, ready to slap him. Forget New Years, he called her ugly and he would pay for that!

"No! Of course not!" he got up as well and hug her "You're always cute. No matter what you are always cute… I know your parents were jerks but… They choose the right name for you. Anna."

"My parents didn't chose that name." she said looking down.

"Your grandparents then." He said, still smiling.

"My grandparents didn't even care for me. They didn't choose the name either." She looked up and noticed that now he had a confused and curious expression.

"So… Who chose it?"

"Your mother." She answered as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Nani?" he pushed her way to take a better look, to make sure she wasn't joking "How could my mother chose your name if she didn't even knew you when you were born?"

"Anna is not my real name." she answered in the same tone.

"How come?"

"Anna was not the name my parents choose to me." She answered "Do you remembered that I told you I couldn't remember anything?" he nodded "I couldn't remember my name either. Your mother gave me the name that I use today: Kyouyama Anna. Kyouyama because is the same kanji from the mountain where I was found, and Anna because…" she then blushed "Because she thought I was the cutest girl she had ever seen."

Yoh smiled "Kaa-san was right." He hesitated for a second before continuing "But… You have your memory back, don't you?"

"Yes… So?"

"Then what was your name?" he asked curious.

"It was…" she hesitated and then blushed "Suoh… Momoko."

Yoh was trying to hold back his laugh "Momoko?" he had a smile on his face, and you could easily tell he wanted to laugh.

"I know." She said "I don't like the name either. That's why I stick with Anna."

"Momoko…" he repeated, already laughing a bit.

"The ghosts used to call me Momo-chan." She was now looking down.

"Momo-chan…" he repeated "I like it. Momo-chan."

"Stop it Yoh." She said serious.

"Momo-chan!" he said again, this time louder.

"Stop it."

"Okay… I'll stop…" he said, hugging her again "But only 'cause I like Anna-chan better."

"I don't like the 'chan' part… But if I had to make a choice between the two, I also prefer Anna-chan." She said relaxing in his arms, and then he kissed her forehead.

"I love you so much… Momo-chan." He said laughing at the last part.

"Idiot." She slapped the side of his arm, looking at him with a dead serious expression, that only made her cutter.

"Suoh Momoko is not a nice name at all…" he said, now looking at her in the eyes, with a gentle smile "Kyouyama Anna is nice, but I know a better one."

"A better name?" Anna looked almost hurt at that commentary

"Yup." He smiled "I think Asakura Anna is better!"

"I…" she blushed "I also think Asakura Anna is better. Happy New Years Yoh."

"Happy New Years… Momo-chan!"

Owari

Finally, it's over! Translating a fanfic is not fun at all. The original version of this is in Portuguese, my first language. English is my second language, so please, be nice in the reviews, I know I probably have thousands of errors here, but please, be nice! TT If I receive some reviews, I will try to publish more fanfics in English.


End file.
